A Supernatural Vengeance
by Merlin's Neckerchief
Summary: Murders have started back up in rural Georgia... the killings will bring the Winchesters and the BAU together, if Sam and Dean can prove to the team what they are dealing with. This case will bring up memories for one Dr Spencer Reid. Hurt Sam and Reid to be expected.


The muffled ringing of a phone echoed throughout the Impala. Dean glanced at Sam as the younger Winchester dug through the glove compartment, pulling out one of the many phones they stashed there. Sam checked the tiny screen as Dean turned his eyes back to the road. The caller id read out 'Singer,' so Sam flipped open the phone and brought it up to his ear.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Heya Sam, the older hunter replied. "Friend of mine out in rural Georgia just called me about a few murders. Definitely our kind of strange, according to him. The killer records the murders as their happening; they appear to be on a religious rant… but that's just the start of it." Bobby paused. "It's definitely a spirit of some kind – the thing flickered on the screen. Nothing else flickered, just it."

Sam spoke quietly into the phone, almost as though he were talking to himself. "Why would a spirit film itself? It doesn't make any sense."

"Apparently there was a series of killings three years ago, back in 2007 that match what this thing is doing. The police called the FBI in and everything. Anyways, can you two go check it out?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Thanks Bobby." Sam flipped the phone shut and slipped it back into the glove compartment. "Bobby thinks he found us a hunt. He believes there may be a vengeful spirit, out in Georgia."

Dean glanced at a passing road sign. "He give us any details about it?"

"Just that it seems connected to a string of murders back in 2007 out in rural Georgia. Apparently it got so bad they brought the feds in," Sam explained. "Give me a second; I'll look it up…"

Sam dug around behind his seat, and pulled out his laptop. After it finished booting up, Sam brought up the browser, using 2007, Georgia, rural, and murders as the base of his search.

"Got it. Man with multiple personalities started killing people following the death of his father. According to this, his name was Tobias Hankel, but the other two personalities was that of his father… and the archangel Raphael." Sam snorted. "The last victim his took, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, killed him shortly before they were found by the rest of the Behavioral Analysis unit."

"Fantastic," Dean muttered under his breath. He took the next exit, intending to head to Georgia, instead of just going, well, anywhere. "A crazy spirit. Just what we need. Just as long as the feds don't get involved, we should have this in the bag. Just need to find out where this Tobias Hankel guy is buried."

"He wasn't."

"What?" Dean glared at his brother. "Don't tell me he was cremated."

"He was. There was no family to claim the body, so he was cremated," Sam informed the older Winchester.

"Damnit. It couldn't have been an easy hunt for a psycho spirit?"

Sam snorted, as he searched for the more recent killings. "Are you kidding Dean? The ol' Winchester luck wouldn't let that happen!" He glanced back at the computer screen, "Holy crap."

"What?"

"This guy posted his videos online… and he's doing so with these murders. He just posted a new video an hour ago." Sam clicked on the link for the video. Sounds of a man screaming while being gutted emerged from the laptop. "Damn, and we thought demons were bad. This guy makes them look like innocent little kittens."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It can't be THAT bad, Sammy."

"It's SAM. And yes, it is that bad. Police have released a name… the guy was called Steven Moffat. Apparently he wrote science fiction novels. A lot of people hated him, going by the comments on this page. Tended to mess with peoples' minds."

"Guess no one's losing sleep over this one."

"Yeah. No one, except his wife, his co-author, the police…"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Dean feigned defeat as they pulled into the drive-through of a fast food restaurant. "What ya want Sammy?"

"Sam. And salad."

"Wierdo," Dean muttered under his breath, perking up as a female voice asked for their order.

A couple hundred miles away, the BAU team in Quantico, Virginia about was being contacted by the same police department they worked with in rural Georgia, in 2007.

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry for not having the BAU in this chapter. They'll be in the next chapter, promise!_


End file.
